Friends Till The End
by Valarie
Summary: When Val's daughter get's real sick, and the new doctor is a friend from the past, will emotions get in the way of helping Carrie? And will Carrie make it though her Sickness? R/R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, It's Valerie again. I know I havn't put anything up here for the longest time and I'm sorry. For awhile I moved to a different town and than got a job, now back to the same town I was in, and school and uggg...But I promise to try harder. IAHB still rocks.   
  
Disclam: I dont' owe IAHB charaters or even Carrie....I got her name off of Baby Genisus. But the idea I kinda owe...I read books by Lurlene McDaniel and I think I got this idea from one of her books. Oh, if anyone is looking to give away or sell any of her books just give me a holler at booo_booo_bears@yahoo.com thanks! And please R/R and be honest. Flames are accepted :)   
  
~Friends Till The End~   
  
"Carrie, it's time to get up, and get ready for your doctors appointment," Val told her 5 year old daughter.   
  
"I don't want to go, Mommy. They are going to stick me with that needle and I'll be sick all day again."   
  
"Yeah, but you have to. You want to be better don't you?"   
  
"Yeah. Ok. Let's get ready."   
  
Carrie and Val changed and ate breakfast and they headed off to the doctors office.   
  
****************************************************************************************   
  
"Ok, Carrie, you're done now. You can go home. But remember to rest and drink lots of fluids. And we will call sometime today with your results." The doctor told Carrie.   
  
"Ok Dr. Ralphy. Bye." Carrie jumped off the table and went in to go get her mom, who was in the waiting room. Carrie had insisted she stay, she could handle it herself being a "big girl now."   
  
"We can go Mommy," Carrie came out.   
  
"Ok. Do you want anything to eat?"   
  
"No, you know after the tests, I don't eat for awhile."   
  
"Ok. You want Mommy to stay home from work today?" Val asked in concern. She knew how bad her daughter got sick. She was a 1st grade teacher, and her daughter was in the same class. But today Carrie wouldn't be there.   
  
"No it's ok. But can Susan watch me today? I like her."   
  
"Sure, let's go home and call her."   
  
Val and Carrie went home and called Susan, who was glad to.   
  
"Ok Carrie, listen to Susan and don't forget to get plenty of rest and fluids in you. I'll be back in after school get's out. Call me if you need me honey," Val told her daughter as soon as Susan arrived.   
  
"Ok Mommy. I see you later. Love ya!" Carrie replied back to her mom.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
Val walked into the classroom, most of the kids where already there, "Hello, Miss Lanier," the kids shouted.   
  
"Hey guys." Val started to get everything ready for that afternoon's lessons."   
  
"Where's Carrie?" Asked one of the little girls.   
  
"At home. She had a doctor's appointment today and now she's sick." Val explained to them.   
  
"Oh." Replied another kid, "Did they find anything out?"   
  
"No. They have to call back." Than the bell rang, sigalling for class to start, "Ok, put your things away in your lockers and come back and sit in your chairs." Val told the 1st graders.   
  
After everyone sat down Val stood up, "Ok right. Now is time for math. Who remembers what we did last time?"   
  
"Excuse me..." All eyes went to a little girl in the front of the room. Val made her way over to her.   
  
"Yes? How can I help you?" Val asked her.   
  
"I'm new here. My daddy and I just moved here to this state and town. I was told to come in here." The little girl held up a piece of paper.   
  
"Ok thanks. Why don't you have a seat by...Ryan..." Ryan raised his hand and the little girl nodded and sat down next to him.   
  
"Ok..." Val looked at the paper, "Emily, why don't you tell us a little bit about your self?"   
  
"Ok." Emily stood up, "My name is Emily Blackville, my daddy is going to be the new doctor at the hospital. We moved from Texas to here. My mommy died when I was a little girl and my daddy left me. So now I live with my foster daddy, who is VERY nice." Emily sat down.   
  
"Thank you Emily." Everyone introduced themselves and told Emily a little big about them. Then Val told Emily about her daughter and why she was out today. Emily was very sad at the story.   
  
After all of that they started to get to work.   
  
************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Let me know when you're hungry and I'll make you something for you. Until then, what would you like to do?" Susan asked Carrie after her mom left.   
  
"Ok I will. Right now though, I want to watch a movie. Have you ever seen Sturt Little 2?" Carrie asked.   
  
"No, I haven't. Heard it was good though."   
  
"It is. Can we watch that?"   
  
"Sure." So they put the movie in and settled down to watch it.   
  
**********************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Hey, your the new doctor right?"   
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you."   
  
"Yup. Same here. Look we are both the same kind of doctors. I heard that you might have a better chance of helping a paitence than I could. So, I'm going to give you one of my paitence. She is five years old. She is the only child of a single mom, who teaches 1st grade at the grade school. The little girl's name is Carrie. On the record I have what she has and all of that stuff. But on it you'll see what is all going on. You may want to call them so they can meet you before they come back up for there answers to a test. Well, that's about all. I hope you have a better chance than I did. I'll check back with you." The old doctor left.   
  
"Oh boy. This is going to be a hard case," the new doctor said after looking at the file.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"Miss Lanier." The intercom interupted Val durning her geography lesson.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You have a telephone call on line 6."   
  
"Thank you." Val turned her attention back to the class. "Keep working on this worksheet. I'll be back." Val left to go to her little office to take the call, "Hello?"   
  
"Yes, Hi. It's Carrie's doctors sectary. Um Carrie has a new doctor and he would like it for you to stop by when you can."   
  
"Ok. How is 4:30?" Val asked, knowing school would be over at 3:30 and she could go by the house, grab a bite to eat, then take herself and Carrie to the office.   
  
"Fine. I'll pencil you in."   
  
A/N: Haha. What's wrong with Carrie? Well if you guess you can have the next chapter before anyone else sees it....unless it's my beta reader if I find one. Ok NoW R/R. Please. 


	2. Meeting The New Doctor

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. First day back into my 3rd semester of college and got out early, of course, and got to wait for the next class to start, so I'm going to work on this story. I don't have a beta reader this time so please be nice about that kind of stuff. If you would like to be a beta reader for me, just please e-mail me at the address at the end of this story. Thanks.

Disclaim: Still don't owe what you know I don't. But I owe what you know I do. Ha-ha. Ok read and review please.

Friends Till The End

Chapter 2: Meeting the new doctor

When the bell finale rang to signal the end of the day, Val helped the kids get there things in order and off to where they were going. Val than got her stuff ready and headed for home.

"Hey I'm back." Val said as she was coming in the door to her house.

"Mommy!" Carrie jumped off the couch and ran to her mom and gave her a hug.

"How is everything going?" Val asked Susan.

"Oh she was very good. She just got done eating and she took a nap."

"Well, that's good. We got to go to the doctors off honey and met your new doctor and hopefully your test results will be back." Val started to gather what they would need and told Susan thanks and headed off for the hospital.

"Ok Carrie, let's go." Val parked the car and started to get out.

"Why did I get a new doctor mommy?"

"I don't know. I guess we will find out when we meet him." Val gave her daughter a smile.

Val and Carrie headed to the nurses station and they checked in and went to sit down and wait to be called back to meet the new doctor.

"Carrie Linear, this way please." The nurse called them back and pointed to the conference room that they would be in. "Your new doctor will be in, in just a few minutes. Until then here is a coloring book you can use." The nurse smiled at Carrie.

"Thanks."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hi I have been assigned to be your new doctor. My name is…."

"JAMIE!" Val shouted after seeing her long time friend.

"Val? What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be…"

"This is my daughter Carrie."

"You two know each other?" Carrie asked her mommy.

"Yeah, this is Jamie Waite, the guy I told you about from high school." Val smiled at Jamie.

"Oh. The Rebel. I gotcha. Nice to meet you. So you're my new doctor? What happened to Dr. Ralphy?"

"Well, I'm new to this town, and I deal with the same thing that she does, and they thought I might have a better shot at helping you in the long run. Is that ok with you?" Jamie asked Carrie.

"Yes Sir. Any friend of my mom's is a friend of mine."

"Ok now that we have met, we still have time to wait until your test results get back. I put aside 30 minutes to spend with you getting to know you, so let's do just that."

"Jamie, I just can't believe this. I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?"

"Been good. I went all the way and became a doctor. I never got married, yet. And I decided to adopt this little girl after her mom died and her daddy left her. Her mom was a real good friend of mine in college. So I took over and got her." Jamie explained his story.

"Well, during college I meet this guy, and started dating him, got married, had Carrie, and than she got diagnosed with this, and he spilt. But that was 3 years ago. So we've been doing well, even better since he left. Right honey?"

"That's right." Carrie looked up from coloring, "Whatever you say mommy."

"Sorry to hear that." Jamie had a sad look in his eyes, "I'm sorry this is happening to you and Carrie."

"Thanks. But we are dealing with it. Wait, you said you adopted a little girl and moved here. How old is she?" Val asked thinking of her new student in class.

"She is the same age as Carrie, just a day apart."

"Would her name be Emily Blackville by any chance?" Val asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Jamie was getting curious.

"Oh. I forgot to mention this to you. I'm a first grade teacher at the school and I had a new student come in today and that is her."

"Well, at least I know her teacher is a great woman." Jamie smiled, "Let me go check to see if the test results are in yet." Jamie got up and left.

'Wow, I can't believe Jamie is going to be the new doctor. This is so cool. I hope we can go back out again. I can't believe I just said that. I still like him? No I'm over him. I have to be. But what if I'm not. I wonder if Carrie likes him. Should I ask her if I can date him? What's it to her? Well she is my kid and it has been me and her for 3 years now and but what if….' Val was thinking.

"I got the results back in." Jamie said coming back into the room.

Carrie got up from where she was sitting and went by her mom and held her hand. More so for her mom than for her.

"Well, it looks to me that Carrie is……"

A/N: What's going to happen? Is Carrie going to be sick again or is she OK? Well Review and encourage me to write more and I just might do that. If you have any ideas please e-mail me at thanks. And please, please review. Remember I had no beta reader for this chapter so please be nice.


End file.
